Amourshipping, A Day at the Fair
by Blade1hunter
Summary: The gang finds out that a town is having its annual mid season fair and decide to have fun but Ash and Serena might face the truth about there feelings for one another
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fiction on here and it's my first Pokémon shipping which is an amourshipping. Don't like amourshipping then turn away now. You have been warned.**

A Day at the Fair, An Amourshipping Story.

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are heading to Ash's next gym battle. Serena pulls out her travel guide.

"It looks like there is another town nearby" Serena says.

Clemont says "Great! I'm getting tired of all this walking."

"Why can't you get more exercise? What woman would want to marry an unfit husband?" Bonnie asks.

"I told you I don't need a wife!" Clemont responds. Ash and Serena are laughing as they see the two siblings bicker. They find the town but are in for a huge surprise.

They see a Ferris wheel, a couple of other rides, tents, and vendors. All their eyes get big.

Bonnie Says "Let's go!"

At the town gate it says: Welcome Too Our Mid-Season Fair.

A voice comes out of nowhere. "Welcome to our town." Everyone looks at a woman in a red dress coming by. Bonnie's eyes twinkle.

"Excuse me but I want you to meet my brother Clemont. And it would be a huge honor if you would marry him." Bonnie says while kneeling.

Clemont's aipom arm grabs Bonnie as he says "I am so sorry please ignore her. (To Bonnie) I wish you would stop that."

Bonnie "Please think about it!"

Serena and Ash laugh as Serena asks "So what's this fair about?"

The woman responds "we just like to have a fair in the middle of the summer. It's fun for everyone and even Pokémon. There are some tents that help pokemon like that electric charger over there"

The woman points to a yellow tent with an electabuzz charging itself. Pikachu smiles.

Ash say to him "Want to try that out buddy?" Pikachu responds "Pika!" (Yes!)

Ash says "okay lets go hey thanks miss…"

"I'm Cindy"

"I'm Ash nice to meet you."

"I'm Serena and the blonds are Bonnie and Clemont."

"well it's a pleasure to meet you guys I will see you around"

At the tent the electabuzz got done charging and Bonnie wants to try to charge Dedenne. She hooks him up and asks "How do work this thing?"

Clemont studies the machine then tells Bonnie "just turn this crank to charge him" Bonnie says okay then starts turning until dedenne is charged.

Ash says "Your turn Pikachu" "pika pika" (lets do this)

Ash starts turning the crank but goes to fast and then the machine starts sparking.

Serena and Clemont say in unison "you're going to fast!"

Ash "What?" the machine explodes and everybody's hair is frizzy

"Nice going" Serena says.

Cindy comes out of nowhere again and says "Don't worry machines malfunctioning is normal around here. We have a bunch of inventors that build here and put up their inventions."

Clemont's glasses shine while he says "You mean I can set up my own invention here?"

"Yes"

Clemont runs off. Bonnie starts pouting and says "Aw boo. I wanted to ride some rides"

"That's okay just ride with us" Ash says. Bonnie replies "Really?"

"Yeah no harm done" Said Serena

Bonnie "Okay lets go!

**A/N Sorry there wasn't any shipping moments yet but there will be some in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wanted to release this earlier but I did something this weekend and didn't have time to post this but I hope you like it.**

Bonnie says "lets go!"

"Okay. Bye Cindy" Ash says. They start riding a few rides all having fun. They go to the next ride, The Gravatron. (S/N if you don't know what this is, it is the ride that spins you around so fast that you stick to the wall, and there are other names for it)

While on the ride Bonnie gets a little dizzy and says "I think I'm going to puke!" "Me too!" said Serena. "Close your eyes and don't focus on puking." Ash replies to them.

After the ride bonnie have their eyes spinning. Ash puts his hands on Serena's shoulders and says "Stop moving and focus on me" Serena's vision is spinning but slowly turns back to normal and then stares into Ash's eyes slightly blushing.

"You okay?" Ash asks. "Yeah" Serena replies. She always liked how Ash cared for everyone. Ash then kneels down to Bonnie's height and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Bonnie's vision is turned back to normal and then says "Thanks Ash. To the next ride!"

"Actually lets check on your brother first and then grab something to eat." Serena says. "Sounds like a plan to me" Ash says.

They start looking for Clemont's tent and Serena finds a vendor that is selling a cooking device. "This device can give you advice to make your cooking better" "ooooooohhhh" Serena reaches for her wallet but then Ash grabs her from behind and drags her away Saying "Don't fall for it."

Serena angrily says "What was that for?! I could always use help cooking!" Ash replies "you don't need that. You are already a good cook. In my opinion it will make your cooking worse"

Serena blushed. She knew Ash liked her cooking but didn't know that he liked it so much she didn't need to change anything. She smiles and replies "Thanks Ash"

Bonnie finds a vendor selling designer bags. She finds one that can fit her Dedenne in and almost buys until Serena finds her and takes her away. Bonnie angrily says "I want that bag!" "It is a good bag but it costs a lot and we need to keep our money and not waste it on too expensive stuff" Serena explains.

They finally see Clemont and go to his tent. "Hey guys came to check out my invention?" He asks.

"Yeah what is it this time?" asks Ash. "I call it the Pokémon and Trainer Examiner!" Clemont responds. Bonnie says "You need to come up with better names bro."

Clemont grabs Pikachu and Ash and places them in front of the machine. "Okay stay still for a second. Aaaaaaaannnd done. It says here that you and Pikachu have been through a lot. And you two have good chemistry." Clemont explains.

"Yeah but you knew about that already" Ash says. "I know I just wanted to see if this machine did and it does! Now I can tell people about their Pokémon and their chemistry and help them out." Clement responds.

"Cool!" Bonnie says. Serena's stomach starts growling. Ash hears and says "lets grab something to eat"

Serena says "Okay lets go Bonnie." "Actually I'm going to see how much this works with my brother."

Ash says "Suit yourself. Lets go Serena." Serena replies "okay" blushing slightly at the fact that she is alone with Ash.

At the food court they both eat their Cheese burgers and talk for a while. "You know we should this more often." Serena says. "What just walk to a town and sightsee?" asks Ash. "Yeah but I know how much you want to beat the gyms in Kalos." "Well maybe I don't have to always hurry to get a gym badge." "So you promise that we will do this more often?" asks Serena "Yeah I promise" Ash says.

He puts his hand out in front of him and Serena does the same and shakes hands. Just as they let go Bonnie comes by.

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys" Bonnie says as she turns the corner. She notices that they were shaking hands and decides to have some fun.

"Hey Bonnie" Ash and Serena say in unison. "I thought you were with your brother." said Serena. "I was but I got hungry and ate something right before I came into the middle of your handholding" she says as she smirks evilly.

Blushing, Serena fumbles with words "That's not what…it isn't like… I, uh" Ash, also blushing, says "yeah, right, it uh wasn't anything like that"

Bonnie laughs and says "Relax I'm just having some fun" "How is that fun?" Ash and Serena said in unison. "Never you mind. Lets go on some of the bigger rides" said Bonnie. "Okay" They said.

They both noticed that they were blushing when Bonnie said Handholding and blushed even brighter right before they got on the rides.

Hour and a half later

"That was fun" Ash said smiling. They were just about to go to their next ride when an explosion happens. Bonnie points and says "That's where Clemont's tent is. I'm going to see if he is all right" "Okay Pikachu go help Bonnie" Ash said. "Why can't you come with me?" Bonnie asks. "You really need me just to see if your brothers all right?" "Good point."

They rush off but Ash grabs Serena and pulls her toward him and says "Hey, they don't need us. Clemont's fine I'm sure of it. Why don't we just go on rides with just the 2 of us."

Serena slightly blushing says "Your right. Lets go"

They go on a couple of rides until they reach the Tunnel of Terror. "Hey bet you can't go in there without getting scared once" Ash says. "All right you're on" says Serena. (S/N I would put tunnel of love but then that would just make things a bit too obvious)

In the tunnel it isn't scary until the middle where the ghost pokémon starts coming in. A Haunter comes from behind there cart and scares them. Both scream and move closer to each other. Ash notices this and smiles thinking "She fell for it. Getting her on this ride so we can get closer was genius"

Serena also notices this but stays close to Ash to see how he reacts. When he doesn't push her off she smiles and blushes.

After the ride Bonnie and Clemont find them. "Hey guys" Clemont says. "Hey Clemont. I thought you were with your invention." Ash says "What happens to all of my inventions?" said Clemont

"It exploded didn't it." Serena says. "Ding Ding." "now what" asks Bonnie. "Why not watch the firework show from the Ferris wheel?" Says a voice.

Cindy, again, comes out of nowhere. "The fireworks are always beautiful." She says. "Yeah that sounds like a plan" Says Bonnie "Want to watch them with me Dedenne?" "Actually pokémon can't go on the ride but you can leave them at the poké park" Cindy explained

"Oh fine" Bonnie says pouting. They drop there pokémon at the park and started to get in line at the ferris wheel.

They are all at the entrance but the Vendor says "sorry only two per cart" "that's okay we can wait" Ash says as Clemont and Bonnie enter the cart.

"All right you guys have fun!" Bonnie says while winking

The wheel starts turning until it stops and a couple holding hands walk out so Ash and Serena can go into the cart. The wheel starts turning again while Ash and Serena start talking.

"So when do you think the fireworks will start?" Serena asks "Don't know. Besides I wouldn't mind just staying up here. It's a nice view and uh…" Ash starts blushing "I kinda like it with just the two of us hanging out."

Serena starts blushing. Does mean ash has feelings toward her to? "Ash, do you really…"

Announcer: "The fireworks will now begin!"

The fireworks go off. Both stop talking and just admire the fireworks. After a little while Ash scoots closer to Serena and puts his arm over her, doing the pretend to yawn trick obviously.

Serena notices and blushes but leans on Ash's shoulder. "Hey Serena be honest with me. Have you always had a crush on me since I found you in that forest?"

Serena Blushes brighter but says "Yeah. Is that weird?" Ash looks at Serena and says "A little but not as weird as this." Serena looks at Ash and says "What?"

Ash leans in and kisses Serena. Serena surprised at first, kisses him back. They stop and look at each other smiling for a while.

"That was a little weird but I liked it" Serena said. "Lets watch the rest of the firework show" Ash says. He then gets as close to Serena as he can. Both watch the rest of the fireworks.

They didn't tell Bonnie and Clemont what happened and decided to keep this a secret from them until they thought the time was right.

The next day they all head off to get Ash's next gym badge.

**THE END**

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed my first fan fiction on here let me know if you want more. **


End file.
